Kindness
by ReisFriend
Summary: Shinji pays back to Misato for being kind to him. Heavy OOC. This oneshot is now redone. Lemon. Misato and Shinji romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Kindness**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

Authors Note: I'm sorry for deleting this story, but I ran out of ideas and now I decided to redo it as a one-shot, but a little longer one. I hope this pleases you.

It was the night after Shinji had defeated the first Angel that attacked in the city. Misato decided to take him in, since she didn't want to be lonely. But his grim mood was really starting to irritate her, so after they ate the dinner she made, she tried to cheer him up.

"So Shinji, this is our home now, so fell free to take advantage of anything in the house. That is except me of course." She finished with a mock warning.

Shinji raised his head and gave her a warm smile. With an eye contact.

Misato's heart jumped to her throat.

He got up from his chair and walked behind her with silent footsteps.

Then, he slowly snaked his arms around her neck and hugged her by placing his cheek against her smooth one. Her heartbeat rose.

"Thank you Misato-san. You have been kind to me, showed concern towards me when I was battling against the Angel, took me in to live with you and made me dinner. And you have tried to cheer me up. No one has been so kind to me and that's why you have my greatest gratitude."

When he said that, Misato's cheeks changed their colour to red.

"And I want to show you how grateful I am. So just relax."

After that, his left hand went under her too small tank top and started to massage her mound flesh.

"SHINJI! What are you doing?!"

"Don't resist Misato. It's so gentle, like slipping into warm bath."

Soon, Misato relaxed and moaned when his gentle caress produced small waves of pleasure in her body. And it grew stronger by each passing second.

His other hand came in to play and went to her lonely breast.

Her moans grew stronger.

She felt her nipples getting more erect when his massage on her breasts was becoming more and more unbearably pleasant.

And soon, when he tweaked her nipples with his thumps and forefingers, she orgasmed and felt great moisture in her panties and too small shorts. She was about to slump down on the floor, but her roommate caught her and laid her on the floor gently.

Misato laid there on the floor, in a bodily nirvana and Shinji was soon looming over her and she looked him in the eyes with her own half closed eyes.

"You are a remarkable woman Misato-san. I admire your caring nature and courage." He placed his hands on her breasts and caressed them through her shirt. "I think I give you orgasms you have never experienced before. That is, if you want to."

"Pleease, pleasure me." She said weakly. The orgasm she got was something that overwhelmed an experienced woman like herself and she was loving it.

"As you wish Misato-san." He said and took her shirt off. He admired her upper body for a few seconds and then started to pull her shorts and panties off.

When she was completely nude, he said: "My my Misato-san. You really are gorgeous woman. I promise you Misato-san, that you will enjoy this more then anything you have ever enjoyed."

He lowered his mouth to her right nipple and suckled on it.

Misato arched her neck and cried out in pleasure when her ward was washing her tit flesh with his tongue.

Shinji pressed his face harder on her tit and sucked more lightly and when he pulled back a little, he sucked her nipple more harder. And she got the same treatment to her other breast.

Misato's mouth was wide open in a soundless scream and her arms spread towards the walls when she laid there, completely helpless and sedated by the pleasure that her young ward was giving.

When she orgasmed again, more harder then before, she arched her back and screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

When she stopped screaming, Shinji asked: "Did you like it Misato-san?"

"I loved now lease lick my pussy, please Shinji oh please." Misato quickly pleaded.

"Easy there Misato-san, This will be over way too quickly if I go fast. I want you to enjoy this as long as possible." He then started to kiss her neck and trailed the kisses to her belly button and started to make circles around it with his hungry tongue. When he was done with the kisses, he drew his tongue to her moist female orifice, but not before licking her purple patch of hair above it for a few times.

Misato would have asked him to stop teasing her, but couldn't since his tongue on her pussy lips, which made a pleasant shockwave through her body, prevented her from doing so.

Misato started to jerk her head from side to side when his tongue licked her groin clean. She couldn't get enough of this.

Shinji raised her long, perfect legs to his shoulders and placed his palms on her ass to use it as leverage to press his face harder to her pussy.

She then clamped her slender legs to his cheeks and moaned and groaned more intensely when his tongue entered her vagina and started to licked around. His limp muscle in her sensitive inner flesh was way too good.

When he started to lick and suck her clit, she came again and she came hard. He cleaned her pussy and swallowed all the love juices that exploded to the world.

"Did you like that Misato-san?" He asked while wiping his face and looking her in the eyes.

"YES! I loved it Shinji. But please, take me now. Fuck me. Do it." She pleaded desperately.

"As you wish my lady." Shinji said and took his erect penis out from it's restraining prison.

"Here it comes Misato-san." He said and pushed himself in her.

Misato threw her head back and screamed when his hard cock came in contact with her wet pussy.

Shinji started to pound his cock in and out of her pussy, which gave her the pleasure she had never experienced. She was absolutely loving this.

As he drove his member in again and again, he didn't expect her to be this tight. It was making him crazy.

When the sensations reached their breaking points, they orgasmed, Her pussy clamping on his cock, milking it to explode in her.

Shinji slumped on top of her, his face between her tits and his manhood still in her, she said weakly: "Oh God Shinji. That was fantastic."

"I'm glad you liked it Misato. Now sleep." He said after he pulled his head up from her mountains of delight.

Misato tried to lift her head up, but passed out with an mmhh.

Shinji looked her unconscious form for 5 seconds and then pulled himself out from her and lifted her up. He carried her to her bedroom and tugged her in. When he walked back to the door, he looked back and thought.

'Misato-Chan, You will never be lonely again in your life. I was sent to Earth to protect you from my siblings, who killed your father. I swear Misato-Chan, that I, the Angel of Love, will protect you and make you happy as long as you live. Rest now, since tomorrow, our journey to the bright future will begin.'

He went to sleep after he closed the door.

Pen-Pen watched from his slightly ajar fridges door and thought: _'Lucky BASTARD!'_ He then closed the door and went to sleep.

Authors Note: I hope you liked this one-shot I rewrote. I know that Shinji used Hannibal Lecter phrase, but I really like that phrase. It just suited so well to that situation. And Shinji being an Angel who was sent to Earth to love Misato and make her happy was something that just popped in my head. But that's all from me now. Adios.

But now, it's OMAKE TIME:

Omake 1

Shinji looked her unconscious form for 5 seconds and then pulled himself out from her and lifted her up. He carried her to her bedroom and tugged her in. When he walked back to the door, he looked back and thought.

'I was sent through time to change the future of one lucky lady and the lucky lady is you Misato-Chan. I am the sex robot Shinator, an advanced version 2.1. Rest now, since tomorrow will be far more pleasant then what you experienced today.'

Omake 2

Misato woke up and went to get some beer, but before she got to the kitchen, Shinji appeared in front of her and he said: "Come with me if you want to have sex." While extending his arm to her.

Misato took it and Shinji dragged her to the bathroom. Moaning and groaning filled the apartment for 2 hours.

Pen-Pen thought: _'Like hell no! Where the fuck I am going to bath now that they mess the whole bathroom with their juices?!' _

Hopefully these made you laugh or giggle a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next morning**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Misato woke up from her slumber and had to stretch for 15 minutes before she could get up.

When she got her usual home clothes on and her long purple hair on a ponytail, she remembered what happened last night.

Images of Shinji fucking her like an animal, but so gently and affectionally, that she could only enjoy it so much that it made her cum so hard that she passed out.

She placed her hands on her desk and looked herself in the mirror and said mentally.

'It was wrong to let him do it, but he also knew how wrong it was. But it was so good. And heck, if other people won't accept it, then so be it. It's our lives and we can do however we want to. And they won't even have to know. But let's see if I can go for another round.'

The fact's accepted, she went to find Shinji with a smile grazed on her beautiful face.

The kitchen table was filled with breakfast for two people to get full for the day and Misato saw Shinji eating his share of the food.

"Morning Misato-Chan. Sleep well?" Shinji said and asked without looking at her.

"Thanks to your sexdrive, I did sleep well." Misato answered.

"Having resentment or regret about it?" Shinji asked worriedly.

"No. I enjoyed it so much that we can do it again sometime. But now I just want to eat." Misato answered.

Shinji didn't say anything as Misato started to eat the food Shinji prepared.

After the meal was eaten, Misato said: "Damn Shinji. The food was delicious. From here on, you are going to make the food." Misato ordered.

"I can live with that. And since I like cooking, I'm perfectly willing." Shinji answered with a smile.

Misato smiled and went to hug him tightly. Shinji returned the hug.

Misato enjoyed the human contact she finally had for someone. Living alone for ten years and she finally had a mate. She was so happy.

Shinji was also happy. The woman he came to make happy was now happier then she has ever been and it warmed his heart that he was succeeding so far.

When Misato released her hold on him, she said: "I have to go to work now Shinji-kun, so you just enjoy your free time." Shinji heard that she was very reluctant to leave him.

"I'll tell you what Misato. When you come back from work, I'll have something special for you." Shinji said, cheering her.

"Like what Shinji?" She asked very curiously.

"It's a surprise. You'll see it when you come back." Shinji said and walked to his room.

Misato groaned. She loved surprises, but hated waiting them. But she didn't have time to squeeze answers out of him, so she went to work.

Now that Shinji was alone, he waited that his Misato-Chan would be far enough.

After 10 minutes, Shinji walked to the downtown and found an antique store.

The clerk was an old man with glasses on and his face looked like he had experienced everything in life. He was delighted to see a young man in his store and the fact that he was looking for something.

When Shinji brought an old gramophone and a candlestick made of pure silver to the counter and paid the price. A young man buying stuff like this made the old man pleased.

Shinji called a taxi and gave the directions to the apartment. When he got there, he asked the driver to wait and took the gramophone in his room. Then he returned to the cab and told the driver to take him to the local food market, where he bought a bottle of Chianti and some ingredients for teriyaki and lobster.

When he was back in the apartment, he set everything up and noticed that Misato would be back by 7 P.M.

So he started making the food.

Misato POV when she left for work.

'Why do I have to wait for everything? My youth is wasted in waiting. Shinji is going to have surprise for me and I really really want to know what it is. But noooooo, I have to go to work and wait that my shift ends.'

Misato thought that when she was going to her office to do some paperwork. She hated paperwork and some of them were things she didn't understand. She didn't see a point in it, to give scientific paperwork to the operation director who handled the military stuff like tactics. But then again, politics were always stupid assholes.

When Misato finished her paperwork, she just sat there and thought: _'I want to go home. I wanna go, hoooooooooommme! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS THAT SURPRISE!'_

Misato kept whining in her head like a kid, who wanted to do her favourite thing, but was forbidden until the time was right.

Just then Ritsuko entered her office and said: "Here are the latest synch results of the Third Child and the damage report of the city."

"Just leave them on my desk." Misato said plainly.

"What's the matter Misato? Missing your boyfriend already?" She teased.

"Ritsuko!" Misato exclaimed.

"Just teasing you. Why are you so gloomy?" She asked.

"Shinji promised that he would have a surprise for me when I get home. As a token of thanks for my kindness towards him." She explained.

"Now that's very thoughtful of him. Did he gave you any hint what it might be?"

She curiously tried to get an answer.

"No. Nothing whatsoever." Misato said.

"Too bad for you. I know how you love surprises but you absolutely hate waiting them. Well you are just going to have to endure it and wait." Ritsuko said and walked away.

'_Aaaarrrhh! I hate waiting!" _Misato groaned.

But finally, after doing her other works and talking with her co-workers, her day was finally over. So she ran as quickly as she could to her car and drove as fast as she could to her home and when she arrived, she hastily locked her car and ran the stairs up to her door and opened it. What she saw almost made her faint.

Shinji had lit candles in a line that she followed to the living room where Shinji was sitting on a couch with two glasses of wine on the table and a circle of candles circled around the couch and Misato walked to the couch and sat next to Shinji and he placed his arm over her shoulder.

"Had a good day in the office?" Shinji asked softly, making her spine shiver from the voice he said it. So full of passion and love and only for her.

"It wasn't. It felt like forever waiting for the day to end, so I could come back here and see what your surprise was. And I must say, this is a very pleasant surprise. No fancy food or anything sexy that you try to use on me, just us drinking wine and talking." She answered in a pleased voice.

"I'm very glad you like it. But Misato, we have to discuss about our relationship." Shinji said.

Misato kind of expected that. But she didn't mind doing it in circumstances like this.

"Are you absolutely sure, that you want to continue our relationship. Even if I am under aged and just a kid, you want to keep going. Are you more than positive about it" Shinji asked.

"Yes Shinji. I am 100 sure about this. Even if other people find out about us and call me as a pedophile, I want to be with you. You are the first person who likes me in a way I am and accepts me with all my good and bad sides. You are the only one I want." She answered, her voice blooming with confidence.

"I'm glad to hear that Misato-Chan. But let's go to the kitchen and eat the food I prepared." Shinji said.

They took their glasses and walked to the kitchen. When Misato saw that Shinji had prepared teriyaki and lobster, she wanted to give him a big wet kiss. She loved teriyaki and lobster. And the wine was pretty tasty too.

When they finished their meals, Shinji took her hand in his and led her to her room.

Misato noted quickly that Shinji had cleaned it and placed more lavender candles around her bed and there was an old gramophone on the table and Shinji went to it and placed the disk on it.

Misato heard a soft music coming from it and recognized the music as Goldberg Variations by Johan Sebastian Bach.

Then Shinji approached her with a loving smile plastered on his face and Misato reacted by taking her red jacket off and throwing it to the corner of her room.

"Lie down on the bed Misato-Chan." Shinji told her and she complied.

Shinji then crawled on top of her in a painfully slow pace when she shivered in anticipation.

Soon he pulled her hairclip away, making her ponytail disappear.

Her hair released, Shinji cave her a deep kiss.

Misato answered by starting a tonsil hockey match.

They battled with their tongues for a while until they started to take each other's clothes off.

When they were both naked, Misato surprised him by flipping him under her and soon fell on top of him to restrain him from moving.

Shinji was very aroused now, since he had a oversexed woman on top of him, with her huge breasts pressing on his chest and his erection was poking against her soft, flat belly.

Misato noted his groan of extreme arousal and she knew exactly why he was so aroused. But she decided to leave the teasing for later and dragged her body down, which made him groan even louder.

'_Oh God she's so good. She sure knows how to arouse me.'_ Shinji mentally whined.

But when Misato reached his erection, she took it in her mouth and started to apply some tongue washing on it. Shinji gasped in a pleased shock.

"GAAAH!"

Misato didn't even flinch when he gasped like that. She knew he would react like that when her tongue was curling and uncurling around the length and the head was being bobbed against her throat. Misato did this expertly, while stroking the base of his long cock with her right hand and with her left, she fondled his balls.

Even though Shinji was an Angel, Misato's blowjob was way too good. So he could only lay there helplessly, enjoying Misato's blowjob.

Shinji couldn't hold out any long and he released his load in her waiting mouth and she swallowed everything.

When Shinji recovered from his orgasm, he said: "My God Misato. That was heavenly."

Misato only smiled at his comment and soon positioned herself on his cock and impaled his member in her pussy.

Both lovers gasped when the penetration was achieved and soon Misato was bouncing up and down on his member, since she was really frustrated thanks to the waiting at work.

'_OH GOD SHE'S SO VIGOROUS!' _Shinji thought inwardly and outwardly he was groaning from pleasure.

Misato didn't think anything when she was actively riding on him. She was enjoying it too much to be able to think.

But as soon as this started, it ended quickly. They orgasmed violently and screamed: "AAAAARRRRRRHHHHHH!" The orgasm was too much. It was so good that they passed out. The soft music still played even when they slept.

EPILOGUE

Shinji kept on fighting against the Angels and with the help of Asuka and Rei, they were victorious and when the JSSDF attacked, they stopped them. Gendo and SEELE were defeated and Third Impact wasn't triggered.

As the war ended, Shinji and Misato vanished from Japan. No one knew what happened. No clues, no messages or letters, nothing.

The truth was that Shinji had revealed to Misato, that he was an Angel and Misato took it quite well and even more so when Shinji took her with him to Heaven and she could see her parents again. Her parents accepted their daughters and Shinji's relationship, since Shinji was in fact much older then he looked. Misato was happy to live in Heaven and she would always be with Shinji.

Authors Note: Well here is the closure of Kindness and there can only be two opinions about this ending or chapter: God that sucked or it was good enough. Sorry that I haven't been making new stories in a while, but the work is so hectic that I tend to get tired when I get home and I'm having an inspiration problem. That and the fact that I haven't seen a many updates on the good stories. So Gunman and everyone else who is reading this, if you have a story in progress, then please update them. When I read those it inspires me to write. Thanks for reading. And reviewing.


End file.
